


from the mouths of babes

by SilveryxDark



Series: Toraga Single Parent AU [1]
Category: Alice Nine, Fest Vainqueur
Genre: Airu and Hiro are children and cameo anyway, Airu is a little shit, Awkward Flirting, Cute Kids, Fluff, M/M, Single Parents, They're just that typical childhood sweetheart thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga works at an event for kids to play in. Every day, a little boy and his very handsome, presumably single, father visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from the mouths of babes

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda inspired by my own experience working at an event for children the past week. Of course, I haven't had any romance or anything, just an angry customer or two, dealing with a lot of children, etc. /laughs  
> Anyway, do enjoy, and any comments and kudos are hugely appreciated!

“Saga-san!”

Saga looks up from the desk, beaming down at the boy calling his name, waving to him. Airu, that’s his name. Holding the six-year-old’s hand is his father, and Saga feels his smile grow wider, and his cheeks heat up just a little.

Saga’s seen them every day, now. This play event has been running for a week, and there are lots of kids coming through with their parents every day. Saga doesn’t always remember every single one, but he definitely remembers the kids who come by more often, or even every day, like Airu.

And it helps that Airu’s father - Amano - is really, really good looking. He’s tall and fairly muscular (though just about everyone’s more muscular than Saga, anyway), and he’s got a nice deep voice and a gorgeous smile, and holy hell, his eyes. Saga blurted out how nice he thought they were, the first time they met, and Amano explained that he was part American, smiling at him.

It also hasn't escaped Saga's notice that Amano doesn't wear a marriage band. It's not like the odds some hot guy with a child is attracted to men are high, but hey, Saga can daydream.

"Hey Airu! Back again, huh?" Saga says, leaning down to give Airu a high five before starting to fill out the registration details.

Airu smiles sweetly at him. "Yes! Saga-san, um, can I ask you something?"

"Yes? What's up?" Saga says, putting on the entry bracelet on for Airu.

He hears Amano give a soft laugh, and Airu blushes noticeably. "Um... Is Hiro here?"

"Hiro...?" Saga says, thinking for a moment. Right - the boy that's Airu's best friend, or something. He also comes around every day, and it's frankly adorable seeing the pair run around, holding hands with each other and laughing. "Yep, he just arrived five minutes ago!"

It's adorable, how Airu's face lights up immediately, and he practically bounces on his feet, asking, "So can we go in now? Can you take me to him? I missed him yesterday..."

"Yeah, sure," Saga grins, gesturing to the entry gate. "Nao, take care of things here!"

"Sure thing," Nao says, waving them off.

Airu blushes again, looking up at Nao with a shy smile, before darting towards Saga, clutching his hand. Amano strides forward too, holding Airu's other hand.

"Airu comes here every day just to see Hiro, right, Airu?" Amano says teasingly.

"Daddy!" Airu squeaks, and then he says a little more loudly, "You come here every day to see Saga-san!"

Saga stops dead in his tracks. "What?"

"Airu! Don't..."

Airu blinks wide, confused eyes at his father. "But Daddy, you said lying is bad! Last night you said you liked coming here because you liked seeing Saga-san!"

"W-wait, A-Airu..." Amano says helplessly, shooting Saga a sheepish look as Saga stands there with the reddest cheeks ever, God.

"Airu!!!" a voice shrieks in delight, and the next thing Saga knows, Hiro's pelting towards Airu in a blur of yellow, hugging him tightly.

Airu laughs, hugging him back, and the two boys start running off again, hand in hand, and Amano calls out a warning for them to be careful which falls on deaf ears, probably. Saga can't help but smile at the sight - Airu is usually a quiet, calm and considerate boy, but it's clear being around Hiro raises his spirits considerably.

"So um... I'm sorry. That probably came off as kinda creepy, or something..." Amano says, scratching his head.

"Oh, uh, well... It's fine, really. I really don't mind..." Saga mumbles, smiling a bit. "I mean, like... I'm flattered, you know. I like… I like seeing you too."

Saga sounds just like one of those stereotypical high school girls in love or something. Probably.

Amano’s silent for a moment, jaw dropping open slightly, and Saga can’t help but think how cute he looks. “O-oh. Great. By the way, you can call me Tora.”

“Tora-san,” Saga smiles. “It fits you. Like you look big and powerful and… Aw, f… darn.”

Tora just smiles back, looking vaguely embarrassed, but pleased all the same. “T-thanks. Say, um, what time do you end work again? How does dinner sound?"

"Oh... Seven. That’s… three more hours to go, actually..." Saga replies, scratching his head. “If that’s okay with you?”

“Yeah, sure! Though, um, I don’t have anyone to help take care of Airu, so he’ll be with us, or… maybe another day?” Tora frowns as he says this, eyes flicking to his feet in embarrassment.

Saga smiles reassuringly up at Tora. “Don’t worry, it’s fine! I like Airu too, you know.”

“I hope not more than you like me,” Tora says, his voice light and teasing, and Saga finds himself blushing again.

"That's for you to find out over dinner," Saga replies, hoping his voice doesn't sound as nervous as he does.

Tora runs a hand through his hair. "Then I guess I'll have to take you out on more dates, don't I?"

"I'd like that," Saga giggles, feeling even more like a giddy schoolgirl, but honestly, he doesn’t care now - he’s got a date, and everything feels good.

They are, again, quickly interrupted by Airu and Hiro, the two boys holding hands tightly. Loudly, Airu declares, "Daddy, I'm marrying Hiro when I grow up!"

"Okay, then you can see each other every day," Tora laughs, ruffling Airu's hair, while the boys blush and smile at each other.

Airu beams up at them once more, tearing his gaze away from Hiro. "Daddy, so when are you getting married to Saga-san?"

 


End file.
